Back To Square One/Transcript
St. Anne's Church : GRAYSIN: It's a beautiful day outside. Streets are packed with tourists. They're drinking beers, they're chasing beads, headed out on the vampire walking tour of Los Angeles. They think it's just a myth. Just part of our city's charm. Well, we know better. Just like we know that there's a storm coming. This week marks five years since the fall of the Chamberlains. Five years of peace. And we paid a high price for that peace. We witches we earned that peace. We snatched back our freedom, we severed our link with our ancestors. To take back our city, we backed Jeffery. Now, since then, we fought hard to build this community. And in the next week, as we celebrate our independence, that community will be challenged because every year we get visitors. : Graysin: Vampires from all over the world. They come here, and they want to see firsthand the suffering of Jake Chamberlain. Now some of those vampires, they're gonna be well-behaved. Others... not so much. You see, out-of-town vampires they don't care about our city. They don't follow our rules. They will instigate trouble. They will attempt to upset our peace and the only way that we're gonna get through that is if we get through that together. : (The scene now flashes to the Chamberlain compound closed off and a "Condemned" sing on the gate.) : Graysin: Now, this ain't the first time that we faced conflict. Each and every single one of us here has faced their fair share of monsters. I swear, I feel sometimes the city just has evil lurking in the shadows. For a long time, we've managed to keep our monsters buried. And now we've got to make sure that they stay buried. (The screen continues to go deep into the Abattoir, underground. Gated off, chained and behind a salt boundary spell, Jacob Chamberlain sits, awoken from his torture from the blade.) : Graysin Otherwise, we will lose everything that we've built... we will lose it, forever. Title Card Alexander's Safe House : (Charlotte is walking up stairs to the second floor. Through a small opening into the attic, she hoists herself up and spies the coffins with the sleeping originals. She opens one, Christopher is seen slumbering. An older Elizabeth is in her room coloring as Charlotte returns and they hear a vehicle approaching.) : Elizabeth: Is that him? : Charlotte: Let me check. Stay inside. : Alexander: Well, now, aren't you a sight? : Charlotte: You're sure no one followed you? : Charlotte: I've been avoiding trouble since well before you were born. Now, where's that little girl? : Charlotte: Did you find it? Alex, please. After all this time, I am this close to getting them back. I found a cure for Christopher's poison. : Alexander: So you're really gonna do it? Cure 'em and then wake 'em up? Did you ever stop to think, Elizabeth might be better off without 'em? : Charlotte: I made a promise. : Alexander: To who? To Christopher? : Charlotte: To our daughter. I promised her a home where she would feel safe and protected by the people that love her. Alex, she's a Chamberlain, too. She's inherited all of their enemies and a power that I don't understand. She needs someone to teach her to control it. I can't do this on my own. : Alexander: You told me to wake Christopher you needed to find all seven werewolf packs. You found six. The last one, the Malraux, I thought they'd been killed off. According to this, there might be one left. Charlotte. You looked for five years. You found nothing. Suddenly, I get word of a lead. What if someone else found it, too? What if it's a trap? The Abattoir (Underground) : JAKE: Have you come to taunt me, Jefferson? : JEFFERY: No. I came to have a nice, civilized conversation. I think we're overdue. Not much to say? And here I thought you'd enjoy the company. : JAKE: What I would most enjoy is for you to rot in hell. : Jeffery: Look, there's two ways this can go. : (Jeffery holds up a rather large vial of blood and then holds up the Blade) : Jeffery: The nice, easy way or the other way. You know, once I figured you suffered enough, I pulled this out. And on that day you said a word that I've never heard you say. "Mercy". : Jake: Why not just kill me? : Jeffery: Because I'm not like you. I'm stronger than you. My life is no longer linked to you, and the city that you like to say you built... it's mine. : Jake: Did you come here seeking my approval? : Jeffery: I came for a little information. See, an old friend of yours just arrived into town. Jesse Russell-Hyler. Word is might even cause me some trouble. Now, I could kill him. But who knows what kind of war that might start. I would rather convince him to get into line. You're gonna tell me how. So, how do you want this to go? : (Jake moves towards Jeffery's right to take the blood and provides him with the information he's seeking.) : Jake: Pride was always Jesse's weakness. Even before I turned him he was a vain aristocrat, throwing feasts in his own honor. Just show him more of the same. You'll find him quite malleable. Alexander's Safe House : Elizabeth: Do you have to go? : Charlotte: I do. But I'll be back very, very soon. And I won't be alone. I'll call you every night before bed, okay? In the meantime, you listen to Alex. Deal? : Elizabeth: Deal. : Alexander: Keep your guard up. Stay moving. You smell trouble, you run. Those people back there, they had plenty of life. What you need to do is stay alive for our little girl. : Charlotte: Everything I do is for her. Jeffery's Penthouse : Jeffery: Very nice. : JESSE: I took that from a sultan. It is a blade meant for a king. Given in gratitude for your generosity. : Jeffery: Jesse, I like your style. Now, allow me to return the favor. 70-year-old Scotch, in honor of your native Scottish Highlands. To be enjoyed along with our feast. : Jesse: Now, that that is a kind gesture. Though I don't believe one can be free if one's oppressor still lives. Jacob turned me and then he compelled me to slaughter my entire estate, including my wife. All so that I could serve as a distraction to lure away his vile father. I spent a century hiding in the shadows. Where is my justice? Hmm? Now, five years ago, you made him suffer. And you tell us that he suffers still, and yet we have no proof. And now the only thing that prevents him from returning to wreak untold havoc is your word. : Jeffery: I have him right where I want him. He's not going anywhere. : Jesse: Then I want to see his suffering with my own eyes. And perhaps procure just a drop of his blood. If only to test a theory. See, we've known for some time that Christopher Chamberlain somehow still lives. My witch advisors suggest that his life is linked to some powerful, immortal force. Now, I believe that to be Jake himself. : Jeffery: Well, that's an interesting theory. : Jesse: Jake's blood will allow us to confirm that link. And, if true well, surely that would be cause to kill him and eradicate his abominable family as well. You kill Kale, it will ease the minds of all of your brethren. Refuse, it will prove you to be a sympathizer. : Jeffery: Well, I don't know about a sympathizer. But I do know that I don't take ultimatums. : Jesse: You know, it's bad form to deny your guests. It could sour their mood. And it would be an awful, awful shame if I or any of my followers were to go into your city with a soured mood. A bloody awful shame, indeed. : Jeffery: Well, now, Jesse I never meant to be rude. How about we settle this tonight? The Chamberlain compound. Midnight. Bar - Austin, Texas : Brooklyn: All right, ladies, do not slow down on me. Cheers. down their shots Ooh! I'm getting the next round. Just take a sec, pull yourselves together. goes to the bartender. Another round, please. Thanks. : Charlotte: You look like you're having fun. What's the occasion? I just finished my residency, which makes me an official ER doctor. : Charlotte: Congratulations. : Brooklyn: Thanks. : Charlotte: Does it help with the guilt, given what you are? : Brooklyn: What did you say? : Charlotte: You need to listen to me. : Brooklyn: How do you known me? : Charlotte: Got it from a friend. She said your grandma's maiden name was Malraux. : Brooklyn: (she scoffs) You better back off. Right now. flashes her yellow wolf eyes. : Charlotte: I wish I could. flashes her eyes in kind. I need a favor. Five minutes. Outside. I can explain. Jeffery's Penthouse : is leaving the gathering that Jeffery threw for him. His phone vibrates with a new message; it reads: "We found the girl. And Charlotte Deveraux." Bar (Outside) - Austin, Texas :henchmen recieves a reply that reads: "Kill them both." :and Brooklyn leave the bar and, taking advantage, Brooklyn elbows Charlotte in the face and takes off. As she is coming over a fence, Charlotte is already there. : Charlotte: Do not do that again. : Brooklyn: I'm not going without a fight. : Brooklyn: Would you relax? I'm not here to fight you. I need you. You're the last of your pack. That makes you special for reasons that are too complicated to explain. : Brooklyn: I don't care about your problems. : Charlotte: You should. Because there are others who know how important you are. And they will come for you. : Brooklyn: Look, I have a life, a career, relationships. Someone tries to take that, they're gonna have to kill me. : the bar, glass shatters and Charlotte can hear a man threatening staff : Man: Where is she? : Charlotte: I'm sorry. We don't have time for this. :knocks Brooklyn unconscious The Abattoir (Underground) : unlocks and opens the iron gate that leads to Jake's "cell". : Jake: Jefferson. Can I assume your soiree for Jesse was a raging success? : Jeffery: Jesse doesn't give a damn about having his ego stroked. He used the party for the audience, so he could throw down a challenge. Or is that what you intended? : Jake: How difficult to be king. An outsider has the gall to question your rule and you have no one to offer counsel. : Jeffery: You think I don't know. The day after I bit Christopher he should have died. But his sire line is still out there. So I had Graysin cast a spell to figure out how that could be. It turns out the lines of your siblings are anchored to you. : Jeffery: If I kill Jesse, his theory gains traction. The vampires turn against me. They storm the city. And if they find you, all they need is a drop of your blood, and then their witches can track your family. Even Elizabeth. But, hey, I guess that's my problem, right? : Jake: You don't know Jesse. To defeat him, you need me. : Jeffery: (he scoffs) You're offering me a deal? : Jake: One you cannot dismiss. Jesse and his ilk loathed me because of my strength. Now they loathe you. Creatures such as they respect only one language, and I speak it fluently. Release me, and I will lay waste to the lot of them. Old Warehouse : Charlotte: Relax. I'm not your enemy. If I left you where you were, you'd be dead already. : Brooklyn: Let me guess, we're on the run from vampires? You have the same stink they do. : Charlotte: I'm special. I'm a hybrid. Half-vampire, half-werewolf. And considering that I saved your ass, you should show me some respect. : Brooklyn: How do I know you weren't the one that led them to me? : Charlotte: Does it matter? They know who you are and they want you dead. The only way to survive is to do exactly what I tell you. : Brooklyn: It's not like I have a choice. Hey, look, I don't know what kind of pervy stuff you're into, but I am not that kind of girl. : Charlotte: This is a device to extract your venom. And before you ask, yes, it will hurt. : Brooklyn: Why are you doing this to me? : Charlotte: I'm trying to save my family. Brooklyn, the people in there are dying. The only thing keeping them alive is a sleep spell, and the only one that can cure them is her. He's a witch, and he left me instructions on how to wake him up early. The only thing I'm missing is your venom. Once he gets on his feet, I can give him the ingredients I got. And, with any luck, no one has to die. : Brooklyn: So if I give you what you want will you let me go? : Charlotte: You have my word. The Abattoir (Courtyard) : Jeffery: Appreciate you coming on short notice. : Graysin: Jeffery, just tell me what you need, man, because, um, I-I kind of got someplace I got to be. : Jeffery: Whatever your plans are, I got to ask you to put 'em aside. Tonight I need you here. : Graysin: What is that? Is that a decree from the royal throne? : JefferyL All right, look, it would be best for everyone in this city if you're here for what's going down. If you need me to say "please," Graysin, I will. : Graysin: What have you gotten yourself into, Jeffery? You about to start a war? : Jeffery: : No. If this goes the way I expect, I won't have to lift a finger. All I need from you is a boundary spell. Anyone can enter, no one can leave. And it's got to be strong. : Graysin: Well, how strong? : Jeffery: Original strength. Old Warehouse : Brooklyn: You got my venom. When do I get to go? : Charlotte: As soon as I know it works. : Brooklyn: And when will that be? : Charlotte: Believe me, you'll know when you see it. : Brooklyn: You have to wake up Prince Charming, right? How do you do that? : Charlotte: You know, you ask a lot of questions. : stabs him in the chest with a syringe to cure his poison and to wake him up early. As he comes to, he gasps for air. : Charlotte: Chris? Are you okay? : CHRISTOPHER: Did you get the ingredients? nods Good, I need to begin. If I can't turn all that into a cure panting Zander is going to die. : Charlotte: How much longer do we have? : Christopher: Maybe an hour. Assuming he lives that long. : Charlotte: Do you have everything we need? : Christopher: Venom from the seven packs, along with Jake's blood. Infused by my magic and magnified by the Dark Objects. It's going to take all of my strength and more than a little luck, but it should be enough to fashion a cure to save my brother. : Charlotte: "Should"? What do you mean "should"? : super senses alert her to vehicles approaching. : Charlotte: We've got company. : Brooklyn: Charlotte, let me go, please? If it's vampires, they're gonna kill me. : Christopher: They must have been tracking her. Charlie, I need more time. The Abattoir (Courtyard) : and his followers gather as they walk through the gate. Graysin is finishing the final touches on his boundary spell to contain Jake. : Jeffery: These guys are sketchy. Stay close. : Graysin: What are you gonna do? You gonna protect me? :Jeffery: No, I'm gonna use you as a shield. Apologies. I have been a discourteous host. You wanted him, you got him. : Jesse: Oh, Jacob. How the mighty have fallen. : Jeffery: Pretty pathetic. Chained. Beaten. Half-starved. I should just kill him. After all, a wise man said, "One cannot be free if one's oppressors continue to live." And what I've learned is, the best way to end your fear is to face it yourself. So, for you, a gift, the sword that you gave me, now laced with my venom. One slice will draw Jake's blood and deliver the slow, agonizing death that he deserves. : Jesse: It would be my highest honor. Old Warehouse : Man: Took a long time, but we finally caught you. : Charlotte: Or maybe I just stopped running. : uses her speed to attack first, ripping out the heart of one of Jesse's henchmen. She proceeds to attack the remaining men. After two more fall they begin to surround her. The Abattoir : has entered Graysin's boundary spell and proceeds to punch Jake. He kicks him with a force so strong, he flies into the air and ricochets off the boundary spell. : Jesse: Do you suffer, Jacob, as my wife suffered? As my daughter suffered? Yeah, you do. But I do believe, at long last, your suffering is at an end. : CROWD: Kill him! : Jesse: Do you hear that? The people have spoken. Now, honor would dictate a request for your last words, but you deserve no such privilege. Instead, I want the last words you ever hear to be my solemn vow. I will find your daughter. And when I do, I will eradicate your malignant bloodline from this earth. : retaliates and, though weakened, gains the upper hand and bites a chuck of his neck, injecting his venom into him. Jake continues a small rampage, using the Beast venom laced sword to kill another vampire and using the chains around his arms to pull another vampire into the boundary spell, biting him in the neck as well. : Jake: Well, who's next?! Oh, come on. Meet your maker. : breaks Jake's neck. : Jeffery: Mmm. That is a nasty bite. The good news is, we have the cure. You see, keeping Jake alive does come in handy. I keep him for his blood, in case the wolves get out of line. I keep him as collateral, in case his family comes back. I keep him, because I can. I put him down, I kept him down, and I am the only one that can stop him from coming after all of you. Los Angeles is mine. But you are all welcome to visit. Enjoy yourselves. But you follow my rules. You behave. And you never, ever question me. Does anybody have a problem with that? : crowd complies to his demands. : Jeffery: All right then. Well, let's go celebrate. Old Warehouse :is kneeling on the ground within a seven-pointed star. The seven vials of venom are outside at each point while five dark objects are within five points of the star. In the center a mixture of the venom and Jake's blood. Christopher chants the spell. : Christopher: La candidat au somme la toxique cantus, La candidat au somme la toxique cantus, La candidat au somme la toxique cantus... : Brooklyn: Close your eyes, you blood-sucking punk-ass. :waves her hand, causing the vampire to flinch in pain and collapse to the ground as his pain infliction spell is magnified by the dark objects. : Brooklyn: You just You waved your hand and his brain melted? : Christopher: Well, that's what happens when people annoy me. : Man: Ooh. Your bite is nasty. But you're outnumbered. Give up now and we'll end this quick. : Charlotte: I have a better idea. turns into her wolf form. She attacks growling and snarling as she kills the man. : Christopher: La candidat au somme la toxique cantus, La candidat au somme la toxique cantus, La candidat au somme la toxique cantus. La candidat au somme la toxique cantus. : Brooklyn: Did it work? : Christopher: Hello, Alexander. :takes the anti-venom and rubs it on Alexander's forearm. :transforms back into her human form. : Charlotte: You want more? Come on! :vampires are getting back up as an unknown force continues to kill them as Hayley watches on. Alexander walks up behind her and gives her his jacket. They embrace in a kiss and hug. : Charlotte: What about our daughter? : Alexander: Babysitter. The Abattoir (Underground) : is finalizing the spell to contain Jake, once again in Jeffery's underground prison. : Graysin: Beware the sleeping giant, for when he wakes, the earth will shake. Here's to holding off earthquakes. : Jake: Graysin. I never figured you for Jeffery's lackey. : Graysin: I'm nobody's lackey, Jake. As far as I'm concerned, this is justice. : Jake: And will it be justice when I escape and come for you both? : Graysin: Oh, Jake, we could have handed you over. Instead, Jeffery fed you blood. I took the spell off them chains. We gave you a fighting chance. : Jake: And what chance will you have? While I remain here, my enemies will flock to Los Angeles, causing all manner of mischief. One day, most likely as a result of some fool's effort to reach me, I will escape, and I will seek my own justice. : Graysin: Yeah. I had a friend once. She, uh... she believed with all her heart that you had some good left in you. And I don't understand why it is you are so hellbent on proving her wrong. Old Warehouse : Brooklyn: Let me go. I gave you people what you wanted. : Christopher: Yeah, well I barely had enough to make the anti-venom. If any of my family are ever bitten again, we'll need more. Which means we'll need you alive. Count yourself fortunate. : Brooklyn: We had a deal. : Christopher: No. You had a deal with Charlotte. Not me. You see, when it comes to my family's safety, I don't negotiate. Old Warehouse (Outside) : is burning all the dead bodies. : Charlotte: I'll take it. Your infection's gone. : Alexander: You saved us. Both of us. : Alexander: Charlie, after all this time, I... : Charlotte: Me, too. Now, please tell me how is our daughter? : Alexander: (laughs) She's amazing. She's healthy. Happy. She's the perfect little girl. And she made me promise that I'd bring you home. : Charlotte: Then there's just one person left. : Alexander: Let's go get him. The Abattoir (Underground) : Jake: Jeffery? : Jeffery: Don't know when to stop, do you? : Jake: Perhaps when I've buried you in a dungeon like this, : Jeffery: Oh, you should just say thank you. After all, I could have thrown you to Jesse with this in your heart. holds up the Blade. You're welcome. : Jake: Do you lie to yourself? Truth is, you could never allow me to die. After all, I am the source of the approval you seek. : Jeffery: All the time down here is rotting your brain. : Jake: You'd be adrift without me. Utterly lost. Why else keep me in such close proximity? You need me. If only to keep from becoming the monster you fear yourself to be. For all your power, you remain in my thrall. You still cannot escape the shadow I cast. That is how I know you'll be back. You need me, Jefferson. Because deep down inside you are weak. : stabs him with the Blade, crippling him once again as he falls to the floor, succumbing to pain. Alexander's Safe House : Babysitter: Elizabeth. Sweetie, are you okay? : Elizabeth: I had a bad dream. : Babysitter: Oh. It's alright. You're safe. : drawings of the same sigil are thrown across the floor. END CREDITS See More Category:Transcripts Category:The Werewolf Diaries